Crashed the wedding
by cutesarahlovebakura1
Summary: Yami and Tea are about to get married but what does Yugi have to say about this? Does Seto, Yami's cousin, approve of this knowing Tea is a bitch? Puzzleshipping YugixYami Yami's last name is Atem.


Today was a big day for three main people. Tea Gardener was about to be married to Yami Atem in a beautifully ornate church in their hometown of Domino City. Everything was going smoothly, well everything but Tea. She was stressing out and screaming at her bridemaids. Her mother was trying to calm her down. Her father was sitting on a sofa drinking brandy, AT 9 IN THE FRINKING MORNING! her and Yami's friends were cheerfully chatting, excited for the big day, however, there was one friend that wasn't there for special reasons, Yugi Motou.

He, unberknownst to the bride to be, was standing outside, hidden from sight. He silently snuck in and saw his friends before everyone was called to get into positions.

Everyone gathered in a huge room with benches lined up beside a red carpet leading to an arch with a holy man standing under it and Yami, plus his cousin Seto, next to it on the right. Joey Wheeler, Tristain Taylor and many of Tea and Yami's friends sat on the right hand side while family sat on the left hand side of the room. Although, their friends disaproved of Tea and Yami's marrage, they had to be there, for Yami.

Yugi hid behind a red velvet curtain at the back of the room, out of sight while the bride walked down the red carpet, her arm linked with her father's as Yami smiled at her. A fake smile. Yugi couldn't understand why Yami was there, being a part of something, a union, he didn't want any part of. He didn't love her, so why does he want to spend the rest of his life with her? Was it because of their fight 6 months ago? Did he think Yugi didn't love him any more?

The death march sounded (Oppps sorry that's the organ) and the witch herself walked down the isle in a floor length white wedding dress. Yugi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out.

NEW MESSAGE- SETO KAIBA

the message read: _she shouldn't be wearing white. She's not a vergin. She sleeps around with other men you are the only one who can make Yami see that she is unfaithful and that she doesn't deserve him._

Yugi agreed with him. Tea was a whore. She was never gonna be able to be faithful to Yami, nor had she been while they were dating. Yugi put his phone away and at that moment, Tea had reached Yami and the holy man conducting the ceremoney. Yami looked worried.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marrage of Tea Gardener and Yami Atem." the holy man started, "If anyone, for any reason, if against this union speak now, or forever hold you peace."

_there's the silence, there's my last chance. _Yugi came out from behind the curtain, shaking tremendously. Everyone looked at him, disgust on their faces from the left side of the room. Straight faces from Yami's friends. Seto looked at Yugi urging him on, but Yugi was only looking at Yami, starring down into his soul.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak but someone else spoke. "I object to this!" _Yami... _"I can't do this. I can't marry someone who isn't faithful or isn't the one I love." Yami told everyone and they all gasped.

"But, Yami. You _do_ love me! You love me!" Tea screamed and Yami just looked at her.

"No. I. Don't." he said before walking over to Yugi and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Tea screamed and crumbled onto the floor. Her bridemaids picked her off the floor and dragged her out of the room. Her friends and family followed leaving Yugi, Yami, all their friends and Yami's parents + cousin in the room alone.

Yami and Yugi pulled away slightly, still in their embrace, and smiled at each other.

"I missed you Yami. I'm sorry I ruined your wedding." Yugi said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Yugi don't cry. I'm thankful. I'm sorry. I love you and I am so sorry I didn't regognise this before. I regret having that fight with you. I'm sorry." Yami turned to look at his cousin, who was looking smug. "I'm sorry Seto. I should have trusted you. I owe you one." Seto nodded.

"Yugi," Yami's mother started, "Do you really love our son Yami? And do you promise to always protect him and never cheat on him?" she asked.

"Yes." Yugi said softly, but sure.

"Then we accept. We alow you two to be together." his father said and everyone's face lit up with smiles. They started to cheer and Yugi pulled out of Yami's hold and put both hands in the air.

"I have something to say." everyone turned to look at him. "Well, two things. One, I love Yami with all my heart."

"We already figured that out Yugi." Tristain commented and everyone agreed.

"And the second thing is: I'm glad I crashed to wedding!"


End file.
